


The Day of Hearts

by its_too_cliche_24



Series: Valentine's Day 2019 [4]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_too_cliche_24/pseuds/its_too_cliche_24
Summary: Cress has waited for this day almost her entire life. When it turns out that Thorne isn't on the same page as her, she seeks help.





	The Day of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's Day is coming up! To celebrate, I'll be posting 14 fics with 14 different ships every day!  
> Day 4

Stars above, Cress couldn’t believe it! She’d been waiting for this day her entire life! Specifically for the day when she’d have someone else to share it with.

As soon as she saw Thorne, she ambushed him with a hug.

“Aces, Cress,” he groaned, hoisting Cress up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

This helped balance them out, and took some of the strain off of Thorne. With a grin, she looked down at him.

“Guess what’s coming up!” She exclaimed excitedly, eyes glinting.

Thorne looked up at her, genuinely confused. “No clue, darlin’.”

“Valentine’s Day!” She squealed.

When she was trapped in that satellite, she searched for anything to help pass the time. In an old book she had, one of the character’s mentioned a “Valentine’s Day”, and Cress had to know what exactly that was. Surprisingly, it took more digging than she expected. But once she found it - it was amazing. Hundreds of books, films, songs, and shows from the 20th century and most of the 21st century referenced it. For the following weeks or so, she spent her time combing through all the information she could get. It was so sweet, spending all day with someone you loved, exchanging gifts and having a romantic dinner or planning a fun outing. Every new thing she watched or read made her heart burst, and she couldn’t wait to experience that.

Especially with Thorne.

“Val- Oh, you mean The Day of Hearts?” He asked, setting her down on her feet.

“The... Day of Hearts?” Cress questioned, the words strange in her mouth.

“Yeah, it’s an Earth holiday. I think it used to be Valentine’s Day, but people change and eventually the holiday changed.”

Eyebrows creased in confusion, her look prodded him for more information.

“It’s not as cool as you think it is, in my life I’ve seen more couples break up on The Day of Hearts than any other day of the year. It’s all a scam,” Thorne rolled his eyes, “couples buying each other nonsense gifts and getting mad when it's not the right one. It’s ridiculous, quite frankly.”

Cress felt her heart plummet. This wasn’t what she’d envisioned at all. Everything she’d discovered about Valentine’s Day made it seem like such a happy occasion.

“Oh,” was all she would muster.

How disappointing. Once again, her vision of how things were supposed to be didn’t pan out at all.

 

~~~

 

”Are you and Kai doing anything for Val- for The Day of Hearts?” Cress asked, talking to Cinder over video chat.

She had to know what her friends were doing, if anything. Who would want to risk their relationship if The Day of Hearts caused such problems? But then again, she couldn’t imagine any of her friends reacting in such a petty manner.

And she couldn’t imagine anything like that happening with her or Thorne.

“No, I think we’re on the same page as far as celebrating goes. I’ve never been a huge fan,” Cinder shrugged noncommittally.

Cress couldn’t help the way her shoulders drooped, and Cinder immediately picked up on it.

“I mean - it's just not every couple’s thing, you know?” She backpedaled, and then her eyes narrowed. “Why? Is Thorne not a fan?”

“He says it’s a scam and causes people to break up.”

“Cheapskate,” Cinder rolled her eyes, her tone not all that surprised by her answer.

 

~~~

 

“Winter, do you plan on celebrating The Day of Hearts?” Cress asked, hoping Winter would know what she was talking about.

No way was she qualified to explain to what it was all about, especially since she seemed to get so many conflicting responses.

“Of course!” Winter squealed, and jumped into the details of her and Jacin’s plans.

Cress could barely keep up, but she knew this couple liked celebrating. With each detail Winter told her, her heart ached even more. They didn’t have to do anything extravagant, in fact, Cress would prefer to keep it simple. Anything, even if it was a quiet night watching romantic films and having cute heart shaped snacks. That actually sounded wonderful. She couldn’t help but sigh, stopping Winter short.

“Oh dear, you sound positively bummed,” Winter looked at her with sad eyes.

Cress kept it short, telling her how Thorne felt. When she finished, Winter didn’t look all that surprised, but entirely apologetic.

She had one more phone call.

 

~~~

 

“Do you two have any Day of Hearts plans?”

“Oh, nothing extravagant, but it’s very us, I think. We’re remodeling the entrance to the house and then going for a nice dinner,” Scarlet said with a smile.

It was something they could’ve done any other day in the year, but that they chose to do it on The Day of Hearts was so romantic! It practically turned Cress into a gooey pile on the floor.

“What about you? Does Thorne have anything up his sleeve?” Scarlet asked, but like with Cinder and Winter, she already knew the answer.

“Thorne thinks it's a scam.”

Scarlet clicked her tongue in disapproval, shaking her head. Her eyes were sympathetic.

Cress was almost upset - almost.

She suddenly realized that Thorne had never really had anyone to share the day with until now. And until now he’d always looked at it with an outsider’s point of view. He’d seen the real way real couples (who probably shouldn’t have been together anyways) reacted, and it stuck in his mind.

She’d been on the outside too, but she saw the beautiful, extravagant side of it, performed by actors and actresses. The exaggerated side of it, that she clung to in her fantasies in the tower. But she didn’t need those fantasies anymore.

Neither version of what they saw was necessarily the “real” way The Day of Hearts should be looked at. Maybe he would see in time that they could make it different. They could make it _better_. But she wouldn’t push him - it wasn’t her place.

 

~~~

 

“Cress,” a voice drew her out of her sleep.

Groggily, she sat up and rubbed her tired eyes.

“Thorne? How early is it?” She tried to bite back a yawn, but failed. 

“Pretty early, but I thought you might want to watch the sunrise.”

“O-okay,” Cress said, confused in her sleep deprived state.

Nevertheless, she let Thorne guide her out the door.

He’d slipped a blanket around her shoulders without her noticing, so the cold, outside air didn’t chill her to her core. They walked in a comfortable silence for a while, Cress breaking the silence with an occasional yawn, but soon they reached the edge of the property where it dropped.

On that edge, was a large blanket with a picnic basket set up.

“What’s this?” Cress asked in wonder.

Thorne sat on the blanket, and gently pulled Cress down next to him.

“It’s the traditional ‘I’m-an-idiot-and-I-don’t deserve-you’ picnic,” he said with a slight chuckle.

“What?” Cress asked, honestly confused. Had they had an argument that she forgot about?

“I should’ve figured why you were asking me about The Day of Hearts. But I was too wrapped up in my own mind that it didn’t even register…” he met Cress’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”

She leaned into him, nestling her head on his shoulder.

“Don’t apologize, it's okay. This is your first Day of Hearts, too, and I don’t think either of us really know what to do,” She said softly, watching the dark sky begin to pale.

“Really? You aren’t...mad at me?” He asked, still a little worried.

With a reassuring smile, Cress intertwined their fingers.

“Don’t worry, I’m going to be happy with however we spend The Day of Hearts, whether we celebrate it or not.”

Thorne laughed, and wrapped his arms around her. “I love you, Cress.”

“I love you too.”

She sighed. Now this was a perfect ending.


End file.
